


Held Close

by Antarc



Series: Pregnancy Kink Shorts [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: (no mpreg), Bottom Steve Harrington, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Top Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarc/pseuds/Antarc
Summary: Steve with his 'don't knock any girls up' upbringing never expected to go absolutely crazy over Billy's warm hand on his belly while he pushes deep inside him and tells him how he's gonna get him pregnant.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Pregnancy Kink Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066841
Comments: 13
Kudos: 244





	Held Close

It takes a while for it to happen, but the first time Billy fucks Steve bareback he jokes about knocking him up and Steve flushes deep tomato red within moments of the words registering.

Steve's so embarrassed afterwards he hides his face in the sheets. Billy pets his hair, tugs him close and asks him if he should cut it out. And Steve just kinda groans and says "You definitely should say stuff like this again" which just makes Billy grin wide.

The next time it happens, they're sleepily fucking while lying on their sides, Steve still a bit loose and tender from last night. Billy carefully stretches him open again and asks if it's okay if he doesn't use a condom. Sinks inside Steve slowly, both enjoying the stretch.

Billy's all rolling, controlled movement inside Steve. Pushes in deep and barely pulls halfway out before he has to thrust back in again. It's maddening, makes Steve want to claw at the arm Billy has thrown over his side- but it also feels safe and comforting.

And then there's Billy's voice in his ear. "You're so good, Stevie," just as he pulls out. His praise makes heat pool in Steve's belly and he can feel a flush spread on his cheeks. Lifts his leg higher up, so Billy slips a tiny bit deeper inside on the next thrust.

"Oh baby, that's perfect. You're gonna look so good when I get you pregnant," Billy purrs in his ear, choked off by a moan when Steve's eyes close and his body tightens around Billy's cock, arousal coursing through him just with that one sentence.

His dick is heavy between his legs, steadily pulses out precome. Every push of Billy's hips also presses Steve further into the mattress, rubs the head against the sheets with just the right amount of pressure. He hazily watches himself twitch, as Billy's words swirl in his head.

Billy's hand hand wanders up his chest and then down, a streak of warmth right to just below his belly button. He pushes. Says "Gonna pump you full of my come and knock you up. Make you all mine." and Steve groans, too turned on to reply.

He revels in that feeling. Of Billy half on top of him, arms wrapped around him, cock incessantly moving inside him. Floats on that fantasy of Billy knocking him up, tying them together even closer. Just by not using a condom. He breathes out moans, feels drool run down his chin.

Billy's hips snap just a bit harder, accompanied by these tiny grunts that mean he's getting close. His lips press an open-mouthed kiss at the back of Steve's neck, noses into his hair even though it's damp with sweat and breathes in. "Fuck, please," is all Steve manages to say.

Billy's voice is breathless. "Don't worry. I'mma keep you stuffed with my come. Gonna watch it drip out and then push it right back in. Want me to put another load inside you?"  
Steve whimpers an almost unintelligible "Yes".

And then it hits him. The pressure and heat, from the base of his spine and deep inside his stomach, flood his nerves. Until he's nothing but a line of tense pleasure, spilling over onto the sheets underneath him. 

He can feel Billy come inside him.

The way he makes these involuntary moans and his hips slow to nothing but a rhythmic grind, as if he wants to crawl inside Steve's body. Leave his mark, for everyone to see.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, I'd be super happy if you left a comment!💖
> 
> More nsfw harringrove stuff over at my sideblog on [tumblr](https://steviespanties.tumblr.com/).


End file.
